


Just a Dream

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Jarvis lives, Just A Dream, M/M, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, THEY ALL LIVE OK, Team as Family, Tony Stark Lives, marvel can pry fics where they all love each other out of my cold dead hands, morgan stark exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: The way Endgameshould’veended.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but I’m not even sorry.

Tony snapped his fingers.

He died.

Or at least, that’s what was supposed to happen.

Cold water hit his face and he opened his eyes, gasping. His first, terrified thought was of Afghanistan - but no. Bruce’s concerned face, and it was actually _Bruce_ not the Hulk, hovered over him. The feeling of cold water returned and Tony realized it was from a washcloth.

He looked around slowly and realized he was in the medical bay of Stark Tower. The long demolished medical bay. What the hell?

“You’re awake,” Bruce said, looking relieved. He was sitting on the edge of Tony’s bed. “God Tony, you scared us. You’ve had a bad fever for like a week now.”

Tony blinked. _Us_?

“He’s awake?” Steve walked into the room, looking just as worried and relieved as Bruce. He noticed Tony’s gaze and stopped, the tension slowly draining out of his shoulders.

“Awake and lucid. I think?” Bruce said. “Tony, do you know who that is?” He gestured to Steve.

“… Steve?” Tony said uncertainly. Maybe he was wrong.

But Bruce smiled. “Yeah. Your fever got so high you were hallucinating. You, uh, you said some… not good stuff. You were having some awful nightmares.”

Realization coupled with memories rushed over Tony. It was like the foggy veil of sickness, grief and terror in his head suddenly cracked and lifted, showing him the sun.

A dream. Ultron, the Accords, Siberia, Thanos, the Decimation… it had all been a _nightmare_. A nightmare that felt like it had lasted for nine years, not just a week.

“I was,” Tony said thickly. “A really horrible, _awful_ nightmare.”

“Oh, Honey.” Steve moved quickly towards the bed, arms outstretched, but he paused when he got there. He stood there, clearly unsure if his comfort would be welcome.

Tony lifted a hand to him in a silent plea. “Everyone… everyone _died_ ,” he choked out.

Steve immediately sat in the bed and gathered Tony into his arms. “It was just a dream, Tony,” he said soothingly, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Everyone is fine, I swear.”

“I’ll just go tell everyone that Tony is awake,” Bruce said. He patted Tony’s hand and stood, slipping out of the room.

“We lost so much,” Tony whispered. He was trying not to sob into Steve’s shirt, but the tears were sliding out anyway. “We couldn’t - _I_ couldn’t - and _Morgan_ \- and _Steve_ -”

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay. Morgan is fine. She’s playing downstairs with Clint right now,” Steve said. He pressed a comforting kiss to Tony’s temple.

Tony nodded, his throat aching from both the sickness and tears. He didn’t know why his brain had decided to make up a scenario where he was married to Pepper. Pepper may have acted as a surrogate for Tony and Steve, but Tony was _very happily_ married to Steve and Pepper was dating Happy. There was a reason he signed all his papers as “Tony Stark-Rogers”.

“It was horrible,” he whispered again. So much anger. So much grief. So much loss. Was this a sign of what could have been? Or was his brain just being a total asshole?

“I know. I’m so sorry. I tried to be here for you, but you… you seemed scared of me,” Steve admitted. “That’s why Bruce…” He trailed off, sounding ashamed.

Tony lifted his head immediately. “No, _I’m_ sorry. I’m not - it wasn’t _you_ , Steve. It was some bastardized version of you with your face.”

“You were sick. Don’t be sorry,” Steve said. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Tony’s face, then pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s mouth.

The soft, sweet kiss made Tony want to cry all over again. Steve would never do the things he’d done in Tony’s nightmare. None of the team would. He thought of Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Sam, Bucky, even Coulson and Fury. Even people he didn’t know as well, like T’Challa, Hope, Scott, Strange - none of them would act that way.

“I want to see them,” he pleaded. “Please, Steve?”

“I’m sure they’re all going to be up here in no time now that they know you’re awake,” Steve said with a small smile. “Morgan too. We were trying to keep her out for so she wouldn’t get sick, but she’s been doing her damndest to sneak in here. I think she’s spending too much time with Natasha.”

Tony had to smile at that. “That’s my girl.”

“Definitely your girl. She has FRIDAY wrapped around her little finger.” Steve shook his head. “And JARVIS too, for that matter.”

“She has us all wrapped around her finger,” Tony pointed out, coughing a little. Then he grimaced and rubbed at his throat.

As Steve grabbed a cup of water and helped him to take careful sips, Tony heard a rumble outside the door. It burst open seconds later. As his family spilled into the room, Morgan at the front of the pack, Tony grinned and opened his arms.

It had all been just a _stupid nightmare_ , and he wouldn’t give it another thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr.


End file.
